othelloshipping true love is pure white
by Shisui Uchiha Of The Shushin
Summary: this story involves ash in a new region with some old friends still following their dreams to where they take the and ash is gonna find more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Othelloshipping: true love is pure white

Ch. 1 The beginning of love and a new quest

Character information:

Ash Volt Ketchum (Red): age: 20

Hilda Touko Cat Stevens (White): age: 19

Hilbert Toya Stevens (Black): age: 20

Alice Ketchum (Citrine): age: 16

And many more characters to be revealed throughout story line

Region(s):

Kanto (a bit)

Unova (a bit)

New region called Aborush (main story)

_Italics = Pokémon talk _**bold = thoughts**

Prologue:

_Nobody that knew him thought he would never acknowledge a girl, or a girl's crush on him. But they would soon be in for a surprise. Because love always surprises those around it. And how will all his fan girls act towards his beloved._

Ash Ketchum a person everyone thought would go with love because of his oblivious nature. But some lucky girl would take his wild heart for her own. So we return to our hero Ash as he walks to Oak's lab to receive his ticket to a region further to the north of Kanto, a region with the Pokémon from all regions and some Pokémon that only been heard in legend. It was called Aborush; he was going to challenge this region's gyms for their badges and medals.

(Ash's Pov)

I had walked for a while now towards Oak's lab; he had told me about Aborush for months before finally giving the ticket. I was actually on my way to dropping off my Unova Pokémon, because as usual I was only taking my Pikachu. I arrived ten minutes later to Oak's lab to find him being hugged by my Muk "Muk don't kill the professor come on get off please" "thanks Ash but this is my fault I told Muk to be helpful but ended up hugging me" "oh sorry hey prof. Oak do you have my plane ticket for Aborush" "oh yes and prof. Juniper will also be sending someone there ok so when you get to Aborush look for a pair of people. They are named Hilda and Hilbert." "Wait Hilda and Hilbert will be going too." "Wait Ash you know them already" "yeah we meet in Vurbank city after me, Iris, and Chilian parted ways. They were a pair of travelling siblings from Nuvema Town, me and Hilbert were on our way to the Unova conference and Hilda just followed us like Dawn did." "Oh well here you go your plane leaves in 5 hours so yeah id be going if were you" "damn it Oak you should of told me earlier, god damn it well thanks anyway, come on Pikachu lets go." **"Come on I want to see Hilda, I never got to say I love her" **and with that he set off to get packed and to go the airport.

{Nuvema town (Hilda Pov)}

**God yes yesterday I went the prof.'s to get my ticket to Aborush and she told me a certain raven haired boy was going as well so it must be **_**my Ashy,**_** wait my Ashy when did this start. I guess it was the time it saved me from team rocket or was the time we were at the Unova league conference and I had that nightmare and he took me for a mid-night walk. Well all I know big brother well be happy if I go out with him. Ok, first mission in Aborush, get Ash to love me.**

**(Normal Pov)**

But what Hilda didn't already know, was that Ash had already called Hilbert for help in getting his sister and that Ash already had a reservation to the best restaurant near the airport. Ok so now our heroes already on their respective planes fall asleep ready for the adventure ahead of them, both hoping that love will find its way to their hearts.

(Six hours at the Vormena City airport Ash's Pov)

I woke to see we arriving at Vormena city, a beautiful city with a huge mall connected to the airport. When we landed I took my pack and set out find Hilbert and Hilda when I got a phone call from my mom "Ashy don't forget to change your you know underwear" whispering seeing I had a girl behind me "oh hi Hilda how are you doing ash told you were going to be with in Aborush" I turned around to see the most beautiful travel partner I've seen since Dawn "oh hi Ms. Ketchum how are you and don't worry I'll remind Ash to change his under" but before she could finish I fell in my traditional anime embarrassed style. "ok mom don't worry I'll do that and Hilda will not have the honor of doing that" "god Ash don't worry I was just kidding god Dawn was right you worry too much" "ok well thanks for embarrassing me mom but I got to go see ya later" "bye Ashy and Hilda take care of him I trust you with my Ash" "ok m Ms. Ketchum bye and take care and I will take _care_ of him" "Oh-Kay mom bye" "god that woman will not stop till im embarrassed in front of all girls will she" "I guess not so let's go meet Hilbert at the food court cuz im super hungry" and with that we were off to the food court me beating her earning me a glare and an arm punch from her for making her run all the way here. So after eating and catching up a bit since it had only been a month since seeing each other, but Hilbert did tell me that Hilda always turned down guys by saying she was already taken by none other than me earning me a blush from her and for Hilbert a big almost arm numbing punch making him fake cry a bit making me and Hilda laugh. So after that me and Hilda and sadly not Hilbert went walking around the mall. And of course that made Hilda drag me off to many clothes shops, while Hilbert went to the men's room to wipe off some blood from his nose, which he got for saying Hilda always talked about me during her sleep to which I led out a cliché "aww". Hilda took me to some huge clothing depot to go and see some rather sexy bikinis because she said that all the gyms had some lakes or rivers near them, so we ended up buying a dozen very _sexy_ bikinis. So after literally hours walking into dozen if not hundreds of stores which I fell in love with for having some rather revealing clothes we headed out to the Pokémon center to sleep and rest for our trip to Uzukari city to get our new pokédex and pokéballs, which strangely were different from the pokéballs I was accustomed, they were black with a red button and red centerlines. So me and Hilbert went to sleep leaving Hilda wide awake watching TV.

(Twenty minutes later Hilda Pov)

So as Ash and big brother slept I decided to take a shower. I grabbed my clothes and a towel and crept into the shower, but before I closed the door I saw a glimpse of Ash's member fully erect as he mumbled things to quietly for me to hear but it must have been dirty with that cute smile and drool slipping from his mouth. So I closed the door turning on the water and let it run a bit so could heat up **"god what was Ash thinking of to make him hard what if he was thinking of me**, **but wait he would never think of me that way. But what if he did that would make me so happy." **So as I finished my thoughts I climbed into the shower but then I started to think of Ash. Next thing I know im touching myself thinking of how he would do me and of seeing him pushing me into a wall and lifting my shirt revealing my breasts and then suckling and massaging my private area and then taking off his pants and pounding me thus making me a woman because I being the proud girl I am I rejected any guy hoping that Ash would be my first time. Soon enough I was close to my release and with a last hard rub I came with a loud scream. Soon after that I heard Ash knocking on the door "hey Hilda are you alright I heard you scream" I panicked trying to find a believable reason to my screams "oh ash it's just that I accidently turned up the water a bit and got burnt is all, no need to worry" "okay but did dawn teach u to say that cuz that's what she said to me and it only made me worry more" "yeah she did but I'm okay don't worry" "okay but if I hear you scream again im going to come in okay" so after hearing him say that I got a wild idea. I let loose a fake pain scream. That made Ash almost brake down the door before I unlocked the door letting come in. And thanks to Hilbert putting earplugs in when he goes to sleep he didn't wake up. so Ash entered I saw him gasp and almost walk out before I said "it's okay Ash I love you and you can see me like this any time so don't worry" "wait what please cat I got to go" and as he said this I thought he didn't like me. But as I started to cry he said "don't cry Cat ok please don't cry" "but why didn't you want to see me like this" "because I love u but I don't want u to think I'm a pervert…" but before he finished I kissed him with all the passion I could muster to which he returned with all the passion. I felt like I was on cloud nine it lasted from seconds but I thought it lasted for eternity. "Ash I love you" "I love you Hilda" "hey Ash crazy question do you think we could be couple" "yes of course as long as it makes u happy" "of course it will"

**So yeah Ash and Hilda are a couple now, so how will Aborush accommodate the new couple and will they last or will some old friends ruin it. Well anyway follow for my next update and check out my other stories. Othelloshipper out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Othelloshipping true love is pure white

Ch. 2 true love blooms anywhere

**Special thanks to black angel 2011 for the helpful advice and everyone that loves my stories check out his stories they are well composed and well great way to pass the time. Othelloshipper4ever peace out and have a great time. On with the story. Oh and no more character Povs' didn't work for me.**

'**Bold' = thoughts**

**Bold = narrator **

'_Italics' = Pokémon speech _

_Italics = time, place, or event_

_(Vormena city Pokémon center early morning)_

We return to our heroes as they wake up to a noisy chatter outside their window.

'_Chat chatot chato chatot (come let me in, please)'_

Ash being the worst to wake up so early went the window. Only to get knocked back as chatot was thrown in by a mystery assailant.

'_Fea fearow roww fearow (I told you to stay out of my territory)' _

'_Cha chatot chat cha-cha chat chatot (sorry I forgot please forgive me)' _

**Im pretty sure u all now what happens to ash when he sees a Pokémon in distress.**

"Hey wtf fearow let chatot be or do you want to meet my Pikachu." At this comment fearow merely gave ash a peck to the head, which was the last straw for him, first being woken up early then being knocked back by an innocent Pokémon and finally that peck sent him over the edge of anger into complete insanity. With that instead of getting Pikachu, he instead let emotion take control of his hidden strength, his aura.

Ash then started to form a blue sphere of energy which then was sent hurdling towards the stunned Fearow. It sent it out of the window and after gaining composure it fled the scene, not wanting to be anywhere near the pissed trainer.

"Hey chatot how are you doing? Are you hurt?" to which the happy bird Pokémon let out a joyful chirp then flew out of the window.

'**I guess that solves that, back to my 10 hours of sleep *sigh* god im tired that aura sphere took a lot of energy.'**

And with that ash went back to sleep. Thinking of his new journey and of last night's little kiss **'god her lips were soft and perky like a peach I guess' **so now drift off in to slumber with a face of true happiness and pride plastered on his face.

_(Vormena city two hours later)_

"_HEY ASHY WAKE UP ITS 10 O' CLOCK WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD." _and with that rude but successful wakeup call ash was to see Hilda with a face of utter cuteness and joy on her face. "God Cat you all most gave me a heart attack, but woke me up so thanks" he said with utter dread and annoyance in voice to which a perky brunette caught onto quick.

"Sorry Ashy but Hilbert is already at breakfast and told me wake u up so u two can have a eating contest" she said this with complete annoyance at both of their childishness, but hey she loved them both for it.

"That no good cheater he probably already started and I still got to shower and change" commented the frowning trainer.

"Well ash I still haven't showered myself so you want to shower together" said Hilda with a cute puppy dog eyes and a trembling lower lip.

"Oh alright but im wearing my boxers" said the trainer with a mocking smirk, which made Hilda frown in utter annoyance. "I was just kidding plus it would only be fair after what I saw last night" said the now scowling raven haired male.

"Yay another win for the Cat" exclaimed the now triumphant female with a slightly seductive purr to follow.

"Well let's go no way im going to lose to Hilbert at anything."

"Okay well baby lets go cuz I want to work up an appetite."

"Wait what come on cat no not yet" said an unready raven haired male, almost like a kid with medicine.

"I was just kidding, god you and Hilbert take things to seriously plus I want our first time to be special." "Okay but don't scare me like that ever again" "deal and u never touch another girl okay" she said with a threatening smile.

"Fine but let's go now Hilbert must be done by now" but little did he know Hilbert was talking to a girl in the TV room of the Pokémon center.

So now we return to our hero and heroine as they entered the room's giant shower, when something occurred to ash "hey wait Hilda didn't you already shower last night?"

"Uh yeah why" she said with a worried look on her face as if great plan was about to go down in flames.

"No reason just wondering …and if you wanted to see in the buff you could've asked" he said in a rather casual manner as to not show any true evocation.

"Oh okay then could I see u now and I mean now" she said in a begging yet eager way.

"Of course anything for you" he said as he removed his pajamas leaving him in boxers, then he also dropped those revealing his manhood and all its glory. And this caused Hilda to get a cliché nose bleed. "What Hilda is it too small?"

'**too small that thing must have been at least 9 inches and that was too small god damn it'** she thought only nodding no to his previous question and with that ash moved to the shower turning on the warm water and stepping in motioning Hilda to join him.

They showered almost in silence except for some small groans of horniness. They finished their shower and got dressed and headed down to breakfast only to see a defeated Hilbert with a hand shaped red mark on his face.

"Hey Hilbert how are you and do have a red mark on your face" asked the rather oblivious trainer only to get the answer told to him by Hilda to which he snickered.

"Hilbert don't give up yet I bet you'll meet someone in no time." "Ash I doubt that come on I just got slapped for saying some pickup lines that brock taught me."

"Oh no wonder, hey Hilbert don't do what brock tell you to do k, he always failed and got poison jabbed or slapped or even hit with a mallet" said the raven haired trainer laughing at his old friends misadventure.

"Well okay but hey thanks ash and why is Hilda holding your hand… oh…oh …..Hahahahahaha" said the brown haired male with his unique smile and laugh combo "well let's go get breakfast anyway cuz today im going to win Ash Ketchum no matter what I takes"

"Wait you beat me at eating I'd like to see that little boy hahahaha." "Challenge accepted mister Snorlax gut." Hilda saw as the two boys got their plates and started consuming a week's load of food in a sitting. She wondered **'if ash can do that to food I wonder what he could do to me, plan two get ash alone'** thought Hilda all the while a mischievous grin crossing her face.

**(After two hours of eating and packing supplies they set off for next city Vernon Town to get their pokédex and special pokeball pass and new badge case for our aspiring trainers) **

_(Two hours away from Vernon town)_

"God damn it Hilbert why did you have to try and that Chimchar you don't know anything type advantages do you and worst of all you hurt tep **(Hilda's Tepig)** and it burnt all our food" yelled a distraught Hilda but calmed down when Ash pulled out some candy bars.

"Here take this before you kill poor Hilbert and he didn't know so just calm down" spoke a calm yet annoyed Ash, since he hadn't heard two people fight like that since May and Max. they ate their candy in silence, butit was getting dark so they set up camp and fell asleep dreaming of their journey ahead.

Except for Hilda who was thinking** 'okay tomorrow plan two goes into progress.'**

**Hope you liked this chapter and I will try to get a new chapter up soon, bye.**


End file.
